Every Moment
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Oliver comes back to Starling on League Business a few weeks later. Everything has changed. Laural and Felicity are now besties. Roy isn't wanted and is allowed to stay? Palmer Technologies is back to being Queen Consolidated? Oh, and QC is runned by Felicity Smoak? Did I mention Thea is now apart of Team Arrow? SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 20! TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODE 20!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ONE-SHOT;Oliver comes back to Starling a few weeks later, on league business. While in Starling, he sees Felicity again for the first time.**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Every Moment**

**Disclaimer: I love Arrow, and obviously if I owned it, there would be more Olicity. So, yeah, I don't own Arrow.**

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" Sarab, Maseo, asked Ra's al Ghul.

"What are you saying, Sarab?" Ra's asked.

"I'm saying, how do you know that Oliver-"

"Al Sahiem." Ra's corrected.

"How do you know Al Sahiem won't run off?" Sarab asked.

"Because, there is no where he can go, without us finding him. He is to go to Starling City, and return with Nyssa in a week. What he does in the time period, is his business." Ra's explained. Sarab nodded.

* * *

"Robbery on 9th street." Thea said as she put a comm into her ear, she typed a few more keys on her computer next to Felicity and her computers.

"Okay, I'll suit up." Laural said to Felicity, grabbing her Canary suit and the Canary Cry Cisco had made for her.

"I'll get the car ready and meet you out, Laural." Digg said as he grabbed his gun and walked up the stairs.

"Okay, you guys go, I'm hacking into surveillance cameras." Felicity said as she typed a few more keys. She stole a glance to the half dead *fern that she had managed to salvage after it had gotten so brutally destroyed. Yes, she missed Oliver, but she knew there was no way...

"So, you guys suiting up without me?" A voice asked.

"Roy?" Thea screamed, knocking Felicity out of her thoughts. Thea ran to Roy, who wore his ripped jeans and red hoddie, and hugged him. "When they told me you were alive, I-I didn't believe them. Roy, you can come back now. We-"

"As much as I hate to break this up, there's still that robbery on 9th street." Laural interrupted after hugging Roy.

"Well, it's too late now, cops got it." Felicity laughed softly.

"So, where's Oliver?" Roy asked.

Everyone went silent, but Felicity was the first to speak. "Roy, h-he's..."

"Right here."

"I swear, is this reunion day?" Digg chuckled.

"Ollie!"

"Oliver!" Felicity, being closest reached him first and was able to pull him into a kiss. "W-wait, how are you even here? I mean, not that I don't like you being here, I love you being here, I just, you know..."

Everyone laughed at Felicity's rambling and it felt as if a giant blanket was lifted.

"I missed your babbling." Oliver smiled kissing her forehead.

"I'm still confused, and dude, why the heck are you wearing Malcom's giddup?" Roy asked.

"Well, I died, the night you died. Oliver agreed to becoming the next Ra's al Ghul so they could dump me in a glorified hot tub, and um, now he's back?" Thea explained laughing nervously.

"I'm back on league business." Oliver said. "I need to find Nyssa, she's to return home."

"So...you're not staying long. That's what you're telling us." Felicity said angrily.

"I'll be here for a week. Tops." Oliver explained.

"Well, then we can meet up later, I'm tired, it's a long way from Jump City." Roy explained. Everyone nodded and went their seperate ways, Roy going with Thea and Oliver going with Felicity.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver laid naked in bed. "Oliver, w-whats that?" Felicity asked, pointing to the arrow shaped brand mark.

"Felicity, don't worry about that, okay. Let's just...just enjoy every moment we have together." Oliver replied kissing her forehead again. "So, tell me what I've been missing?"

"Well, me and Laural have been getting close...she's.." Felicity took a shaky breath and entwined her hand with Olivers, just to make sure he was really there. "She's good at comforting me. Everyone has..."

"Felicity, I'm so sorry,"

"Oliver it's fine, you're here now, and you will be visiting...right?" Felicity glared.

Oliver laughed and nodded, "Me and Ra's will make an arrangement. Now, I heard Thea saying that...Roy's okay to stay?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I think Joe was able to talk some sense into Captin Lance. They realized that they needed to Arrow and his team, so we cleared up the fact that Roy wasn't dead, and the city kind of found something else to look into." Felicity explained.

"What?" Oliver asked curious.

"Palmer Technologies being given back to you. It is now back to Queen Consolitated and your throne awaits." Felicity smiled.

"Felicity, you know I can't...and how _is_ the city reacting. Me being gone and all." Oliver asked.

"Um, I might have told them...that you were on a long break. And as for QC, I asked Thea...she said it wasn't her 'style'...and I really hope you don't mind because I'm _not _a Queen..."

"You're running QC?" Oliver asked. Felicity slowly nodded and Oliver brought her into a deep kiss.

"I...I had to, I didn't want to just leave _your _company in someone elses hands, and I considered it, but I feel better if it'll be ready for whenever you come back." Felicity said softly, tracing the scars on his chest as they both faced each other laying on their sides.

"Felicity, QC, couldn't be in better hands." Oliver replied.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**So, I did this more for me, because the Olicity present they gave us only to rip it away, like what?! Anyways, if you guys want me to post a chapter on, how Oliver captures Nyssa, and how he becomes the Arrow again, Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing support! I can't believe how many follows and favorites I got it. **

**Another Moment**

**Chapter 2 - Talking to Nyssa**

"Please stop wearing that," Felicity groaned as she woke up to see Oliver had already started to put on his assassin gear. "And it's 5:30, the sun's coming up, you're going to get caught."

Oliver turned around to Felicity and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe you won't get caught. The week has gone by so fast, you're really just going to leave us again..." Felicity said, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Felicity, I'll be back again, I promise, I just...if I don't you need to move on. Palmer left for Ivy Town, I hear it's really nice there." Oliver said, clenching his fist.

"Yeah, right. I'm not moving and I'm not going to stop loving you, Oliver." Felicity replied as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Felicity, you can't just-"

"Put you're life on hold for me.." Felicity mocked with a toothbrush in her mouth. She spit out the tooth paste and continued, "I've heard it before, and I'm not putting all my life on hold. I'm temporally CEO of Queen Consolidated."

"You mean permanently?" Oliver asked.

"No, when you come back, _you _will be the CEO, I'm just...keeping your throne warm, Mr. Queen." Felicity smirked from behind him.

He turned around in full Al Sahiem gear and kissed her. "Bye Felicity, keep being remarkable."

"You're coming back.." Felicity said, tears brimming her eyes. Oliver just left, and Felicity broke down on the floor.

* * *

Oliver slowly crept into a large apartment.

"You're stance is a little off, keep your feet further apart, it'll give you more stamina." Said the voice of Nyssa.

'Who is she talking too?' Oliver asked himself. He turned the corner and saw Nyssa with Laural in her Black Canary Costume.

"Laural?"

"Ollie?"

"Laural, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Nyssa is actually helping me so I don't get killed. Why are you here? I thought you had league business and were leaving today?" Laural asked.

"Laural, he was sent here to retrieve me." Nyssa said.

"No! Nyssa, you said it yourself, you don't want to go back, so don't!" Laural screamed. "Ollie, go back to Ra's and quit. Thea is safe here...you can come back, Nyssa can stay."

"Laural, I _have _to go, but I will be back." Nyssa promised. Laural nodded and both Nyssa and Oliver left.

* * *

"Al Sahiem, you have returned." Ra's said to Oliver. Oliver nodded. "Nyssa." Ra's said.

"Do not speak to me father, the only reason I came back was to say goodbye. I am here to retrieve my idems and I will go back to Starling." Nyssa said sharply as she left.

"Shall I go and get her?" Oliver asked.

"No, Al Sahiem, leave her, she is long gone from the Nyssa I once knew. The sadness of the prophecy has changed her simular to the way you have changed." Ra al Ghul explained. "Now, you may leave."

* * *

"Nyssa." Oliver shushed.

"Oliver?" Nyssa asked opening the door. Oliver looked both ways before creeping in. "Oliver, why are you here?" Nyssa whispered.

"I can't do this. I can't be the next Ra's al Ghul. I miss Felicity. I miss being the Arrow. I miss protecting my City." Oliver


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the epilogue.**

**Every Moment**

**Chapter 3 - Epilogue**

"Oliver, you're back!" Felicity said as she jumped up from her seat alone in the Arrow Cave to run and hug him. "You...you're not wearing you league clothes. What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"Let's just say that Ra's found a new person to replace me. One that is worthy and actually wants to take the job offer." Oliver smirked.

"Who?" Felicity asked.

"Maseo, also known as Sarab, but Sarab has had a change of heart, which is also unknown to Ra's. And the lady,* Talia al Ghul, Ra's sister*, predicted that Ra's has 2 years to live. So, the league of assassins will soon go through a major change." Oliver explained.

"So, you're back. For real this time?" Felicity asked.

"For real this time. Every day. Every Moment." Oliver smiled as he leaned down to kiss Felicity.

* * *

As Felicity laid in the hospital next to Oliver who was also holding their first born Daughter, Olivia Faith Queen. Felicity was long asleep along with Olivia, but Oliver laid in bed, his head whizzing with the events that happened to bring him to this moment.

There was a knock on the window and Oliver quietly and gently put Olivia into her plastic crib.

"Maseo?" Oliver whispered. Maseo smirked and Oliver opened the window so that he could come in. Then, the door opened to reveal Tatsu.

"I unlike my husband, chose to be a regular person and use the door. Hello Oliver." Tatsu sighed bringing Oliver into a hug.

"Hi Tatsu, Maseo. How's the league?" Oliver asked.

"Great, the league has just found a way to use the Lazerous Pit in a way that will have less side effects. We aren't ready to bring it into the public, quite yet. Enough about League Business. Congratulations Oliver." Maseo said.

"She already has your dirty blonde hair, but it's also very wavy too." Tatsu observed.

Felicity yawned as she began to wake up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Tatsu asked.

"Tatsu!" Felicity exclaimed. (the two of them had become friends over the couple of years) "You can hold her if you want. Her name is Olivia," Felicity explained.

Tatsu nodded and gently picked up Olivia. "She's beautiful. I'm very happy for you both."

* * *

**And...yay! It's done!**


End file.
